


Destinations

by Terra



Category: Iron Man (Comic), Marvel 616
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra/pseuds/Terra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreaming in Extremis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destinations

He has scooped his marrow out and put stronger things in its place. Now he can speak through radios, now he can see through science. Now when he sleeps he dreams five things at once.

***

Steve is dead three times through the chest but speaks at him now in that clean, sure voice of his. The corpse moves, points a finger, breaking through so much ice like so many years ago.

***

The sky gasps; the world undulates. And she is a tiny sliver of herself, bleeding with impossible equations. In his dream, Wanda tells him that red is a color of mourning.

***

He sees other things too-- supermodels without their tops and the kind of whiskey that's aged fifty years. A woman frozen blue through a night of frost, Happy's funeral, some rustic stretch of Vietnam. Odd: he could have sworn he’d never been.

***

Elsewhere, his father’s voice hums electric through the speakers, black and white hands gesturing at an invisible audience. "We are only now beginning to glimpse the future," it says. "Only now taking the first few tiny steps. But I think you will all agree. We’re headed towards a marvelous destination."

His five year old self mouths the words, surrounded by socket screws. Tony knows this speech by heart.


End file.
